Poem 2
by cobra
Summary: Sequel to an old fic called Poems (Duh) anyway i reread the reviews today for some reason and Teri's review hit me.


Poem 2... Tips from the old guys....  
  
A/N: This is a sequel to poems, as if the title didn't tell you, anyway this story has a slightly more comedic slant than Poems.. You can thank Teri for that. Something she said in one her review of Poems made my muse sing... and god is she tone deaf.  
  
I do not own the characters from Buffy the Vampire Layer... Um... Slayer.  
  
Chapter 1...  
  
Or... Just kill me...  
  
Xander Harris knew it wasn't safe to be out at night. But everything usually quieted down during the summer and he had nothing better to do. Buffy was at her fathers in L.A. and Willow was busy with her parents. So, Xander sat outside in the park staring at the stars with a notebook of paper in his lap and a pen in his hand. At the moment he was writing a poem inspired by his grandfathers' old stories. Xander sighed and stood about to call it a night when he smelled cigarette smoke and turned. A blond haired man wearing a long black coat stood ther. Xander sighed and held up his cross.  
  
"Not tonight." He groaned to himself as he noticed the blonde looking at his notebook.  
  
"Watcha writin' mate?" Xander rolled his eyes and looked at the vampire over the cross in his hand.  
  
"Since when are vamps intrested in writing? Aren't you guess all blood guts, kill?" Spike shrugged as he tossed his cig butt to the ground and stepped on it.  
  
"All except Angel that is." Xander added causing Spike to look up quickly.  
  
"What about the poofter?"   
  
"Me and Deadboy go way back. Hated eachother for almost a year now." Spike chuckles slightly.  
  
"Yeah, he's' bloody well annoying." Xander nodded and Spike looked at his notebook again.  
  
"Again, Whatcha writin' mate?"   
  
"None of your business." Xander answered as Spike rolled his eyes and held out his hand.  
  
"Toss me the bloody thing, or the cross won't protect ya." Xander seemed indecisive for a second before tossing the peroxide blonde vamp his notebook. Spike began to read...  
  
"We bathed in the light of victory,  
  
we fought the battle forour hearts  
  
We tried to forget the memories.  
  
But they were burned into our souls.  
  
The cries of pain and anger  
  
The loss of live and love  
  
all for a struggle of power  
  
all for who was right and who was wrong."  
  
Spike looked up at Xander for a moment.  
  
"This is pretty good mate. Course, I wrote love poems in my day." Before Xander could say anything the vampire began to read again.  
  
"The wars were fought between us  
  
on one side you and I  
  
But the ones who fell beside us  
  
Will be remembered till we die.  
  
We fought bravely and with honor  
  
but still questions lingered in our minds.  
  
Are we right or are we wrong  
  
should we stay or run away  
  
shoot to kill or shoot to maim.  
  
questions asked in battle  
  
answered by our actions  
  
as we fell to the fear of reality  
  
WE will not be remembered..."  
  
"Almost makes me feel somethin'." Spike said as he looked at the book and turned the page to another poem.. A love poem.  
  
"Her'e we go. Love, this I can believe." Spike dramaticly cleared his throat and began to read.  
  
"I hear the word everyday,  
  
not said to me but heard just the same  
  
A jock to a cheerleader  
  
A boy to a girl  
  
Said for reasons not meant for the word."  
  
Spike seemed to soften as he read the words..  
  
"Love  
  
The word is thrown around  
  
said so much someone could drown  
  
the times it's meant are very few  
  
but the word love is so well used."  
  
Spike looked at the young brunette scooby with something of a little respect.  
  
"Have I said it before I think to myself?  
  
not to my parents not to myself  
  
Only to few have I felt this way  
  
To my bestest friends and man with a fatherly way"  
  
Spike looked at Xander as he walked to the bench Xander had occupied and sat down motioning for Xander to sit beside him which the brunette scooby reluctantly did.  
  
"Love  
  
The word is thrown around  
  
said so much someone could drown  
  
the times it's meant are very few  
  
but the word love is so well used"  
  
Spike turned to Xander with a small smile.  
  
"Mate that was,...." He never finished his sentence as he noticed the wooden stake that was in his chest.  
  
"Bloody Hell....."  
  
Chapter 2..  
  
The british guy learns the secret....  
  
Xander walked into the library with his notebook as the sun rose that morning.  
  
"Giles! You won't believe what just happened to me.." Xander said quickly as he tossed his notebook carelessly on the table. It fell open catching Giles attention. Giles shifted his gaze to Xander as the boy began to tell the tale.  
  
"Last night around midnight I was at the park writing some things when a blonde vamp shows up. So anyway I hold up my cross and he just laughes and we take pot shots at calling Angel names then he ask to read my stuff.. Don't know why but he did. Anyway while he's reading he takes a seat and motions for me to do the same. So as he finishes my poem I stake his undead ass..." Giles looked at Xander as if he had grown a third head. Not a second mind you but a third which is even more bizzare.  
  
"Say again." Giles was at a loss.  
  
"I dusted a vamp because he was distracted by my poetry." Giles nodded and took of his glasses.  
  
"Let me see if I have this correct... You right poetry." Xander looked at Giles like he was the second dumbest man in the world.   
  
"That isn't the point Giles. I dusted a vamp who must have been around Angels age." Giles cleaned his glasses and looked at the table with the notebook.  
  
"Is this your poetry?" Giles asked as he flipped through a few pages. Xander sighed in defeat.  
  
"Yeah, that's my poetry." Giles sat down and began reading through the pages as Xander sighed and sat across from the watcher. This was not how it was supposed to go. Xander would come in and tell Giles about the vampire. Giles would research and see if anything big could be on the horizon.. But no, Giles thought that Xander actually writing... well, Anything was more worthy of his attention. Xander sat back with a sigh and fell asleep while Giles thought of how much the young man slacked at his school work...  
  
END.... Just a little comedic break from my other fics. Speaking of which I'm going to give you a list of my projects.. And there are a lot of them.  
  
1: SNIPER: Chapter four is in writing.  
  
2: Friday the 13: out of the Hellmouth into the lake: Chappy five half finished.  
  
3: Undercover Reporter... Um..: I need to finish this really soon. Been holding out on White Werewolf to long on it.  
  
4: Only Human: Chapter 10 is in the brainstorming stage.  
  
5: Daywalker: Two chapters left before done and Then a rewrite is up later this year.  
  
6: My Guardian Series is still in the works. White Knight, The Champions volume 1 and 2 are finished the guardian (last series of fics) are thought out just need written.  
  
That's all my WIP fics that i've bee asked about.. now for my others..  
  
1: MAC: The MacGyver Buffy cross is one its way. Only a few more chaps before completetion.  
  
2: Reforming the Corps: A DC Universe/Buffy cross with Xander become a GL and maybe something completly different.. ;)  
  
3: Rangers: A Walker Texas Rangers/Buffy fic with a prequel planed for later.  
  
4: And a yet unnamed Highlander cross about Xander being sent to Scotland for the summer to see his long lost relatives at a reunion... Come on thats easy.. 


End file.
